djinnifandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Getting Started * First steps with D'jinni * Basics of scripting * Activating a spawnset * Create Quest * Creating NPC File * Creation of a Resting Place * Creation of a Shop * Creation of a Storage * Creation of New Characters * Creation of passages between locations * Interface * Setting Objects on Locations * The Creation of Smithcraft Useful Links * Djinni Forum * Adventures Publishing Page News 23 April - New article by VinnieMC - Model Exporting 23 April - New article by Aidan Nutting - Dialogue with Voice files 23 April - New article by Katarzyna Kuczyńska - Activating a spawnset 23 April - D'jinni Wiki is now also available in Polish 17 April - Two new articles written by Katarzyna Kuczyńska, deisgner from CD Projekt RED are now avsailable! (First steps with D'jinni and Basics of scripting) 10 April - Djinni Adventure Editor was released! 10 April - Thanks to great Wikia support we can present fresh & shiny new skin! March 2008 - Djinni Wiki is started! DjinniTV and Multimedia HvTA_SEF2NI Contents * D'jinni * General ** Introduction ** Folder structure and file formats ** Editor configuration ** General interface * Modules ** Introduction ** Module and area creation ** Movement between areas ** Location files * Characters ** Introduction ** Templates ** Spawn sets ** Spawn points ** Action points * Conversations ** Introduction ** Quest conversations ** Standard and cutscene conversations ** Entertainment in conversations * Quests ** Introduction ** Quests ** Quest databases * Running and testing the game ** Introduction ** Assigning and adding files to a module ** Running a module ** Module testing * Cutscenes ** Introduction ** Cutscene creation * Introduction to scripting ** Introduction ** Launching a cutscene ** The witcher and his equipment ** Flag testing ** Help with scripting * Appendices ** Introduction ** Store ** Shop ** Resting place * Fan-made tools Contribute ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. About D'jinni Wiki D'jinni Wiki is a community that aims to create the best resource for D'jinni - The Witcher Adventure Editor, which allows The Witcher fans to create their own adventures in Geralt's world. We are over articles. All pages can be edited and you are welcome to and contribute to this wiki. Everyone is free to or edit an . If you have any questions about the wiki or helping out, you can ask Mateusz tnz, the administrator of the D'jinni Wiki. For information about the game itself, as well as on Andrzej Sapkowski's books the game is based on, see the Witcher Wiki. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article bgcolor=transparent About this wiki • • • • • Wiki tutorial • Witcher Wiki: Česky • Dansk • Deutsch • Español • English • Français • Italiano • Lietuvių • Magyar • Polski • Русский • Slovenčina • Српски/Srpski • Suomi __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse pl: